


My best friend's boyfriend

by gingerfic



Series: Through the Window [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine accidentally met when Kurt got locked out on the fire escape and came in through Blaine's window. Then Blaine invited him to drop by again, so sometimes he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My best friend's boyfriend

Blaine loved Friday nights. He didn't have to be up early for class tomorrow, and there was no homework due for a couple of days, so he could kick back and relax. Even rehearsal hadn't been too rough tonight (sometimes there were perks to having a small role). Blaine was sprawled across his bed with a book when he heard a knocking on the window. He looked up and saw Kurt's face behind the glass. He motioned for him to come in.

"Hi," Kurt began, hesitantly, as he pushed the window open. "Do you mind if I visit for a little while?"

"Sure!" Blaine said, slipping his bookmark in between the pages and setting his book on the nightstand. "What's up?"

"It's my roommate," Kurt explained.

"Did you have a fight or something?"

"No," Kurt chuckled. "No, it's that she has her boyfriend over, and I can't find my noise cancelling headphones anywhere, and I just don't want to hear all that..."

"Oh," Blaine started, and then he realized what Kurt meant. " _Oh!_ Can't you just ask them to keep it down or something?"

Kurt stood awkwardly by the window, having not really come into the room yet. "Well ours is the loft apartment, there aren't actually any walls," he explained. "We just have privacy curtains, but that is no help when it comes to noisy sex..."

"Oh," Blaine blushed a little at the thought of it. "Yeah, that's awkward. Definitely, feel free to hang out here for a while. Wow."

Kurt smiled in thanks and settled himself into Blaine's desk chair.

"So," Blaine wasn't sure how to broach this topic, but this seemed like as good an opportunity as any. "Do you ever give her payback by being loud yourself?"

Kurt snorted and threw his head back. Blaine raised an eyebrow as he waited for Kurt to regain his composure.

"Oh no," Kurt wheezed through a toothy grin. "I don't have a boyfriend."

_Oh!_

"Yeah, me neither," Blaine hurriedly responded.

Well now _that_ was clear. The hot sexy neighbor was gay and single. _Awesome_!

They sat and stared at each other for a minute before Kurt broke the silence. "So, whatcha reading?"

Blaine felt his ears getting hot and he knew he was probably blushing again. "Well, I should probably begin by explaining that I'm kind of a nerd, but actually it's fanfiction."

"In print form?" Kurt seemed surprised and even a little curious. And maybe not judgmental after all?

"Yeah, some really popular ones they make into print versions, they just change up the names and stuff."

"That's crazy!" Kurt exclaimed. "I've never heard of such a thing. It's kind of awesome too though, giving the better writers a chance to be taken seriously for their craft."

"Exactly!" Blaine agreed, feeling much more comfortable with this topic now. "I mean, some of them are terribly cheesy, but some fanfiction is really good, and it's too bad that people still dismiss those writers just because of who they are writing about."

Kurt was nodding along. "That happens in a lot of types of creativity and art. If someone doesn't fit the mold they get criticized or ignored..." he trailed off. Blaine sensed that this was a sore point for him.

"I take it you know firsthand," was all he said.

Kurt nodded again. "I don't know if you know anything about music, but I'm what's called a countertenor, which means--"

"you have a high range," Blaine interrupted, nodding himself now. "I was in show choir in high school."

"Right," Kurt continued. "And a lot of people tease me, because the best songs for my range are girl songs."

"Hey, I love me some Katy Perry or P!nk," Blaine offered. "It shouldn't matter who sang the song before, if you like it and you have the range then power to ya!"

"Well it's nice that you feel that way," Kurt smiled. "But a lot of people don't."

"Then those people need to get over it and find something better to do with their time," Blaine huffed. "Sorry, personal pet peeve...people just spend so much time judging each other instead of minding their own business. It makes me crazy..."

The conversation had faded out, and for the second time Kurt and Blaine just sat quietly in what probably should have been an awkward silence, but somehow wasn't.

"Would you like a cup of cocoa?" Blaine asked finally. "I even have whipped cream."

"That sounds fantastic!" Kurt rose to his feet.

"Right this way!" Blaine said in mock formality as he gestured toward the doorway. Kurt walked though and Blaine followed him toward the kitchen. He had a feeling this was going to be a great way to spend his Friday night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that accidentally veered a little into meta territory.  
> *shrug*  
> Oh well. I suspect more window scenes may come on other days. :)


End file.
